As microelectronic devices are becoming ever smaller, the goal of equipping a multitude of objects with small identification devices, which may connect with the internet to network and communicate with each other (known as Internet of Things (“IoT”)), is becoming a reality. Wearable microelectronics systems are expected to be the prevalent products enabling the IoT. These wearable microelectronic systems can be divided in two categories according to how they are worn: 1) Electronic Accessories, which are systems that have a rigid casing with a form factor defined by a wearable conventional fashion accessory, such as wristbands, bracelets, watches, and the like, and 2) “Intimately” wearable systems, which are not encased in a rigid casings, rather they are sewn/glued into clothes or worn directly attached to the user's skin. These “intimately” wearable systems must be unobtrusive to the everyday experience (i.e., they cannot scratch, standout, be rigid, etc.), must be skin/bio-compatible as the materials may be in contact with the human skin, must be able to withstand environmental conditions, such as ultraviolet radiation, salt/chlorinated water, washing, must be inert to skin products/cosmetics, and must be, of course, inert to the skin chemistry itself. Furthermore, from a mechanical standpoint, they need to substantially mimic the properties of skin and clothing and provide for a cyclical stretching/flexing ability in the 10-30% range (requiring a significantly higher stretching/flexing ability to failure or ultimate stretching ability). With respect to existing solutions, the most widely used packaging material is PDMS (polydimethylsiloxane). However, PDMS is permeable, i.e. does not provide a barrier for moisture and many other chemicals, which may result in damage to the electronic system from the environment over time. While this may not be a problem for short or single-use systems (product lifetime of several days), this will be a limitation for the reliability of systems having a longer product life-time. Therefore, there is a need for stretchable packaging materials, which are non-permeable, for the fabrication of stretchable, intimately wearable microelectronic systems.